


Colors

by yourdilemma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Colorblindness, Colorful Language, M/M, Oneshot, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdilemma/pseuds/yourdilemma
Summary: It's been exactly ten years since Lance left Keith. Ever since, he has never worn the colorblind glasses Lance bought him. One day, they meet once again and Keith re-experiences the colors of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Halsey. When I first listened to BADLANDS, I immediately fell in love with her song Colors and its beauty. I've never really published a fic for it, though. Klance seems like the perfect fit for this song, with red and blue. So I hope you enjoy reading this story and that it does such a glorious song justice.

**It's cold out.**

**Rain.**

**Weird.**

**The weather didn't say it was supposed to rain today.**

**Stupid meteorologists never got anything right.**

**I forgot to bring an umbrella.**

**...**

**Ah, fuck. Forget it.**

**Nobody needs that anyway.**

**...Everyone's running around today.**

**Why is everybody in a rush all the time?**

**Do they need to be somewhere so badly?**

**Or do they just hate the rain?**

**...**

**The rain's not so bad.**

**People generally hate it.**

**But it cleans everything around us.**

**...**

**Refreshing, honestly.**

**Where do I need to be again?**

**Oh, right.**

**...**

**...**

**Mm, it's warm in here.**

**Damn, my jacket's soaked through.**

**I'll just have the usual, I guess.**

**$3.16 plus $0.99 for the eclair**

**Where can I sit...?**

**Oh. There is fine.**

**Mmm the coffee is good and the eclair is better.**

**I can always rely on this place for good service and good quality food.**

**Ugh, my hair is sticking to my neck again.**

**Huh.**

**Is that me in the reflection?**

**...My eyes look darker.**

**Maybe it's because of my tritanopia?**

**...**

**No, that wouldn't make sense.**

**Heh, I remember when I used to think my eyes were yellow.**

**Lance said my eyes were the most beautiful grey-blue he'd ever seen.**

**Grey...**

**Blue...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**GODDAMMIT DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT LANCE**

**IT'S BEEN TEN YEARS FOR CHRIST'S SAKE**

**...**

**When will he ever stop haunting me?**

**Ha ha...probably never.**

**God...don't start crying here.**

**Not in the cafe.**

**Maybe at home alone.**

**But not in front of these nosy people.**

**...Huh. Back out in the rain again.**

**Lovely.**

**God, Keith, stop thinking about him.**

**When are you going to fucking get over him, you big crybaby?**

**I should go to the gym today.**

**Need to work this shit out.**

**Yeah, that'll probably help me feel better-**

**!!!**

"Hey, watch it!"

_"Oh, god, I'm really sorry-KEITH?"_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Stop staring...**

**Say something!**

"Um...uh...h-hey. You look different."

**Idiot! Of course he looks different; it's been ten years.**

**But...**

**His hair is longer.**

**There are dark circles under his eyes.**

**Did he get skinnier? How is that even possible?**

**...God, now I'm getting worried.**

_"Heh, yeah. Ten years will do that to you.'_

**There's that smirk of his.**

**...**

**Now he's quiet.**

**Because he knows he's the one who left me and broke me.**

**Just when I was getting over him, too.**

**...Okay, that's a lie but still.**

**He can't just burst back into my life like this.**

_"Penny for your thoughts?'_

"Ah...nothing. Just...thinking of nothing in particular."

**Aw, man...**

**I'm such a bad liar.**

**...**

**He's looking at me weird.**

**Stop thinking you can still read me so well, Lance McClain.**

**Spit it out.**

**What?**

**Why are you looking at me so intently?**

_"Can I...take you somewhere? Private?"_

"...Why?"

_"There are some things I need to explain. And you deserve to hear."_

"Um, sure. I guess."

_"Unless you have somewhere to be-"_

"N-no. Lead the way."

**How long were we standing there?**

**I am completely, utterly soaked.**

**Lance looks thoroughly wet, too.**

**Huh?**

**I don't recognize this part of town.**

**...This is a nice building.**

**Lance is opening the door?**

**Is this his apartment?**

**...**

**...**

**Wow.**

**It's really nice here.**

"What's your job now?"

_"I'm secretary at Voltron Enterprises. The pay is really good, so that's how I can afford such a nice place. Like what you see?"_

**Curse that smirk.**

"...Y-yeah. It's all right."

**And now it's gone completely.**

_"You want something to drink?"_

"No thank you. Would you mind...telling me what you mentioned earlier?"

_"...Right."_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**We've been sitting for what feels like hours.**

**He's poured his heart out to me.**

**Apparently, he got into a huge fight with some of the conservative members of his family.**

**He couldn't deal with their homophobia anymore, so he broke up with me in hopes of satisfying them, if not temporarily.**

**But they kept demanding more of him.**

**They wanted him to be top of his class and double-major.**

**There was so much pressure that he just left.**

**He left our friends, our lives...**

**Me.**

**For ten years.**

_"You have every right to not want me back...but I still want you."_

**My heart is beating so fast.**

**Lance...your blue eyes look green.**

_"Could you ever...forgive me? Could we ever...be what we were again?"_

**I want to see your blue eyes.**

_"Keith?"_

**Where are they?**

_"Keith, what are you looking for?"_

"Just...shut up for a second."

**It should be...**

**Here!**

**Now...**

**There are those eyes I love.**

"Lance..."

_"You still have those?"_

"Of course. I've always had them. Just like my love for you."

**Wow...sappy.**

**But true, I guess.**

"No matter what you've done, I will never stop loving you, Lance McClain."

**He's crying...**

**Lance...**

**I can finally see the colors.**

**Your blue...**

**My red...**

"Lance...look out the window."

_"Huh?"_

**The sky is a perfect purple.**

**Just like us when our lips meet.**


End file.
